eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff Carter
- Appearances= - Casual = - SIG Suit = }}}} }}Jeff Carter is an eighteen year old from military camp and part of the Falcon's security team. After the destruction of the Prometheus and Ishimura, he tags along with the others forming the primary members of the Explorers, exploring and finding the Creators to stop them. Unbeknownst to Isaac, Jeff and Gwen have been going out for a whole year before the mission. Characteristics *'Name': Jeff Carter *'Age': 18 *'Species': Earthling *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Weapons, flying vehicles, fixing up his ride, the AX-Jet, Gwen *'Dislikes': Gwen unhappy or in pain, his fighter ship getting trashed, women with attitude (Zhanni) *'Family': Unknown Appearance Casual SIG Suit Background Jeff Carter was born to an unknown father and mother. When Jeff was 11, he stole a bike, wearing the padlock around his neck, ran away and made his way to New York, where he made his home in an abandoned subway. But luck had it for him, as he was finally captured six months later and put in a home for orphans. Being feared by the others due to his tough approach, he figured he’d be in there until he got a job. But luck had something different planned for him, as a military freighter pilot named Marek approached him and offered to help him control his anger, enroll him in the N7 Corps and find a purpose, after that he learned military combat, weapons handling, and piloting skills, earning him a job in security at the age of 16. It was when he was eighteen, he and his stepdad were assigned to the crew of the Falcon to track down the Prometheus. When they got there, they found the lab was in ruins, and half of the team either dead or crazy. After they learned his dad was still alive in stasis, they break him out of stasis and ask what happened. He explains that the site wasn’t what they thought it was, the Temple they discovered wasn’t what they thought it was. They learn that Isaac's mother was killed by something in the Temple structure they recovered. When they enter inside, with Isaac’s dad leading the way, they find the corpse of one of his dad’s associates, Milburn, dead, but Jeff notices Isaac’s father becoming sick rapidly, altering Isaac to notice. They rush back to the Ishimura docking ship, but Amanda Vickers, the ship’s financier, refuses to let him aboard, and at his urging, burns him to death with a flamethrower, but not before he transforms into a monster, and attacks Gwen, stinging her. Later, a medical scan revealed Gwen, despite being a virgin, was pregnant. Fearing the worst, Jeff scoops her up, and he, Isaac and Rei rush her to an automated surgery table to extract what appeared to be a techno-organic blob sac, containing in it a green, black, and gray blob of a techno-organic material that seemed to spring to life like an amoeba. Returning to the med bay to treat her wounds, they discover Peter Wayward, the head of the project Prometheus, had been alive in stasis aboard the Ishimura, and now on the docking ship. He explains he wanted to ask the lifeforms known as the Creators, to prevent his death from old age. As Isaac vents out his anger in the cargo bay area, with a weakened and still recovering Gwen to convince him not to take it so lightly, a monstrous, mutated Fifield, another of his parents’ coworkers, showing similar features of the blob that came out of Gwen, attacks the ship’s hangar bay and kills several crew members, before Jeff, Isaac, and Gwen kill him, using a Cutter and one of the Trawler vehicles. The captain of the ship, Marek, speculated to the two cousins that the structure their parents found was a military installation made by the Creators, but they lost control of a techno-organic biological weapon, the black liquid that was oozing out of his dad before and back at the temple. They discover that it was also a spacecraft, to which Isaac and Gwen enter again along with Rei, Wayward and a team, to awaken the only surviving Creator. Rei wakes the Creator from stasis and speaks to him in an attempt to explain what Wayward wanted. The Creator responds by damaging Rei by pulling her left arm out, and killed Wayward by bashing him with the arm, and then killed the others, as Alex and Gwen fled, before he reactivated the ship. Once they are out, Isaac warns Marek that the Creator was planning to release the liquid back on Earth, convincing him to use the Prometheus to stop the craft. Marek ejects the lifeboat with Vickers and Jeff aboard, and rams the Prometheus into the alien ship. The Creator’s disabled ship crashes into the ground; its wreckage crushing Vickers in the process. Isaac and Gwen go to the lifeboat, meeting up with Jeff who was silently grieving for his stepdad’s death, and find the alien offspring was still alive, and grown to human size, as it seemed to constantly shift itself to find a various form. Rei, who was still active, warns the three that the Creator had survived, and forced his way into the lifeboat and attacks both Jeff and Isaac, attempting to kill the latter. But the two put up a good fight until the Creator gets him in a chokehold, slowly trying to crush his neck. But Gwen releases the creature onto the Creator; it constantly stabs him and infects his organic system, turning him into what it was, and then turns to gray dust. The creature then begins to warble again, and then forms into a humanoid sentient nano-droid-like creature, which seemed to have similar characteristics like Gwen. Jeff asks, pointing a gun at it, as he asked, “Can I kill it?” But Isaac stops him, as they wait to see if it would attack them, but it seemed to grow sentience, as it greeted them with its name: DRU. Once the four make their way out, they recover Rei’s body and arm, and with her help, go back to the Ishimura. What they are unaware though, was that the ship had been infested with the black liquid by Vickers’ request to study it for her family’s company. This would lead the five on a journey across the stars, as well as form a crew together, to take down the Creators before they take down all life in the universe, along with Earth in the process. Personality When Jeff was 11, he was a criminally insane sociopath, willing to hurt anyone for his own personal gain. This behavior and mentality stems not only from being seen and treated as a freak by his peers and family, but also as an outlet because there’s none available. Jeff had an extremely negative outlook on life because of his countless hardships and struggles, feeling insecure about himself as well as having an incredibly low self-esteem. He had a deep-rooted hatred for other people and society in general, even the innocent, as he once said "Nobody's innocent! They just haven't had the chance to make fun of me yet!" But his outlook began to change when he met Marek, a military pilot who adopted Jeff when he was finally caught and put into a boarding home. Becoming somewhat of a mentor and father-figure to him, Janek helped greatly improve Jeff's personality. As the years went by, he was more stable and somewhat mature, but still had a bit of a jock attitude. With his military training a better outlet helping him greatly, his personality and psyche improved greatly to the point that he became a trustworthy and reliable ally. His relationship with his friends he met on the Prometheus, Gwen Tenalds and Isaac Shepard, it further contributed to his mental stability as he once told Janek that he was grateful to him for changing his life. While changing for the better, Jeff still sometimes shows a delinquent side, when he attempted to sell the Falcon for alien technology, albeit technology he intended to give to the others, and conspires with Ragit to sell Johanna for whatever the scientists did to her. Despite this side of him, the crew still greatly trust him. Though Jeff can still be cynical, insensitive, rude, violent, greedy, and willing to kill; he is a good person at heart and generally doesn't like innocent people getting hurt. While having a more positive outlook on life since meeting Marek and making friends with Isaac and Gwen, Jeff still suffers some insecurities as seen when Marek and his the crew offed themselves to stop the Creator’s ship from leaving Aegis 7, or from trusting Rei since she nearly got the others in danger from mutating Isaac’s dad or awakening the Creator in the first place. Jeff is extremely protective of his fighter ship, the AX-Jet, and becomes very upset whenever it gets damaged, which happens on a fairly regular basis. Skills/Abilities Skills *'Military Training/Combat/Weapons' *'Science and Mechanics': Despite lacking a proper normal education, Jeff possesses a vast scientific and technological knowledge of mechanics, and adapts to them with the alien technology. This is made evident when he makes some alterations to the SIG suits, equipping them with propelling units and shock pulses that allow them to attack with electric shocks. He is also great at mechanics and engineering. He is shown to repair his fighter for the numerous damage it took during numerous times. He also modifies his ship, setting alien tech for beneficial gears. *'Pilot/Driving Skills': Jeff has good motor skills, being able to race and chase in his ship, the AX-Jet. *'Animal Handling': Jeff is also shown to be very good with animals, even without trying. Equipment *'SIG Suit': Jeff’s SIG suit is designed for military purposes as well as deep space survival. Granting him strength and endurance, he can take a shot or blast anytime. Relationships Jeff's Relationships Gallery Jeff Carter gearing up.JPG|Jeff Carter gearing up Jeff Carter, earth casual and anatomy.JPG|Earth casual and Anatomy Jeff SIG suit and weapon.JPG|Military SIG suit EotU the Animal, the Synthoid, and the Soldier.png EotU Roll Call.png|Isaac, Gwen, Kori, Jeff, DRU, and Starlee Voice Actor Greg Cipes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Earthlings Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon